That should be me
by xnileystories96
Summary: She thinks she has no one in her life that cares for her, but two new guys and their brothers. Which will become her bestfriend & which will be her soul mate? Find out in that should be me; NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**That should be me;** Part One.

**AN: I fell inlove with this story idea, but I don't know why? I mean I was making a cup of tea when the idea popped into my head, well I should make tea more often if thats whats going to happen(; And than the title? I can't believe I'm going to say this but...Justin Bieber. I was listening to That should be me; and tbh I'm not that much of a fan of JB {no offence} but I'm inlove with this song...so I think this plot matched with the song title? You better agree when this story later progresses :P **

Miley looked down at herself. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. She hated the way she looked. She had always been an outcast, and people thought of her as the 'weird, freaky' girl. But that was only because she wasn't as open as most people. No wonder she didn't have friends, she couldn't open up to people as fast as other people did. She had to trust them with everything in her first, because she knew she'd tell them everything. All her secrets, lies, dreams, promises and even all the small things that came after it. But worst of all..her present life.

Miley placed on her black sweats and a tank top. She put a hoodie over so that it would cover her figure. She slipped on her converse before proceeding out her bedroom. Her footsteps could be heard through out the silenced house as she walked through into the livingroom. She looked at the couch seeing her mom sprawled out: past out. Miley sighed, this is what had been happening since she could remember, her mom would be at work most the day and when she came down in the morning her mom would be on the couch..passed out. It was the same routine everyday for Miley, and right now. She was too used to it to care. And her father? Well lets just say she never met him, her mother hadn't even spoke of him.

Miley looked over at the kitchen, debating weither to eat or not. But she could tell she wasn't hungry and forcing food down herself would just make her sick, or the people at school would bring it back up for her. She groaned before slipping the hood from her hoodie over her rounded head and her lock of soft aurburn hair. She grabbed her mother's purse from the diningroom table and opened it; the wads of cash flowing. She only took out $10 before slipping it back into her mother's bag. She knew her mother wouldn't notice since she had been doing this for over 2 months since she had moved to this school; the school which was impopulated with jerks and wannabees. She thought they all were bitches and dickheads since she never met anyone nice, but she hadn't tried. The only people that came to her were the populars; and they came to kick her ass most the time or homework. She shuddered remembering her last beating from Nicole. She still had bruises covering her ribs from than.

She walked into the school, her head hung low. She hated being centre of attention, even if there was only one person staring at her she would feel uncomfortabe. She didn't care who it was, she just didn't like being looked at. But right now, even as she tried to get the attention swerved away from her, it was there. Everyone looking and whispering, gossping and making up rumors that weren't even true, only the odd 1/1000 were.

"Omg!" A young girl screetched. "She look's exactly like that homeless guy that we seen yesterday on the way back from the mall." Miley sighed, she didn't look like a homeless person to herself, did she? Maybe ugly but a homeless **guy, **they might be over-exadurating alittle.

"I heard that she can't afford proper clothes." Some sniggered.

"I wonder why she wears such baggy clothes?" A girl asked her friend. "Because she's fat!" Her friend replied, giggling histerically.

The tears had already pricked Miley's ocean eyes, she should be used to this amount of gossiping infront of her. But truth be told, she was nowhere near it. The rumors and constant bickering about her still hurt her; mentally. Like someone was rebounding against her stomach with a knife, over and over again.

She walked over to her locker which was placed near the water fountain; something she hated the most. It's where all the 'cool popular' people hung out every morning before homeroom. She entered in her combination. She could tell that all of the jerks and barbie dolls were staring at her in disgust. The way their noses crinkled, and their eye's squinted to get a better look at her.

She didn't speak one word though as she grabbed out her english book for her first class. She couldn't make eye contact with them still as she closed her locker and walked away as the bell rung indicating they had to go to homeroom. She closed her eyes praying they wouldn't shout her over. She crossed her finers hoping..more like praying they wouldn't call for her. She was about to walk into homeroom when she heard it. The screech of a high voice that sent shivers down her spine. She turned around to face them, opening her eyes only to see Nicole and some of her 'possie'

"Stewart!" She spat loudly.

Miley hesaintly grabbed her english book closer to her chest; her heart beated against her chest; violently. She shook her head quickly and walked away, like she hadn't seen them. But they knew she had. And later? She was going to get a good ass kicking.

She walked into her homeroom to see some guy sitting in her usual seat; he was staring out the window. She groaned and walked over, basically tugging at her own feet. There was only him in here, just her and him. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. She sighed and walked up to the desk. She hadn't spoken to anyone apart from the teachers. But she hardly said 2 words to them. She looked down at the guy in 'her' seat. All you could see was his chocolate, curly short hair; gelled back. His black faded jeans and a stripped red and orange shirt, with a white vest underneath. She would normally say it wouldn't go but this boy..some how made it work.

"Erm.." Miley spoke akwardly. "Your kinda..sitting in my spot." She said to him quietly. She waited a few seconds before realizing he hadn't heard. "Your in my seat." She said louder. The guy turned around and looked at her, she instantly threw away any emotion or feeling that was throwen to her. But he looked different to her, like she hadn't ever seen him before. And she knew everyone that attended this public school.

"Sorry, but it's not your seat." He chuckled.

"Yes it is." She sighed.

He looked at her. Examining her look. He took his gaze off her and looked at the desk. "It doesn't have your name on it."

"Actually..it does." She said. She pointed to a small carving of 'Miley'. "Theres one on the chair aswell." She spoke.

"Oh, errh." He felt himself blushing. He got up from the seat and picked up his bag. Miley nodded at him and sat down. He looked at her confused as she soon ignored his existance. He sighed and shrugged it off before walking away to find a seat just before the bell rang. Soon the class was filled with pupils he'd never meet before.

But that's because he was new..he was the new guy.

**Should I make this? Yes or No? Review please and tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Part two.

Miley's POV.

Homeroom was like anything else..boring. Once again nobody sat near me or talked to me like I was some kind of infectious desease. I mean what the hell is with that? But I prefer to be alone. I mean I hate when people come near me or talk to me, I just feel..uncormfortable. It's not my fault, its just that...I hate the attention.

I finally took my gaze off the outside view; were there was the acorn tree. It looked so beautiful in the light, the birds resting and tweeting. It makes me feel...happy? Wow, I just sounded like some freak. But people at this school think I'm some 'werido who wears baggy clothes.'

I turned my attention toward our homeroom tutor. His bold head shone; the light hit off it giving it a polished shine. It's like you could rub a clothe ontop of it and it would make these awesome squeaky sounds. I was just about to look at the grade work he had just presented onto his desk when I caught someones eye. I slowly looked over at them. They were sitting there amongst the populars; who I might add were acting like some animals that just came back from the zoo. They were sitting there looking directly at me, maybe it was someone behind me. I looked behind me, there was no one. What a suprise, maybe someone beside me. I looked beside me...no one. I'm pretty sure there's no one near me unless there 2 desks away from me, in EVERY direction. Hmm I must have came down with swine flu over the weekend or something. But that means they were looking at me and no one else, probably joining in with the populars to think I'm their toy and that they can mess me around.

But he didn't seem bothered about it, I quickly took my gaze off his and focused back to the scene outside. This is going to be one long day.

Normal POV.

Nicole looked over at the new guy. "Why are you looking at that weasel?" She asked; snorting alittle in disgust.

"Who is she?" He asked, completely ignoring her question. He kept his gaze on Miley, staring her down with his curious chocolate swirls.

Nicole looked at her friends confused by his action. She hated it when someone else got the lime light, expecially Miley. "Stewart." She mumbled.

"Stewart? She's 'ought to have a first name." He chuckled slightly; his gaze still fixed on Miley.

"I meant Miley." She clearly stated. She watched him smile at Miley even though she wasn't looking. "Erm, stay far away from that weirdo." She told him.

He laughed weakly at her remark. "Is that a threat?" He finally turned around and looked at her, his chocolate swirls were cold.

Nicole slightly gulped. She coughed slightly than looked back at him, "If you want to be popular still, than yeah." She grinned slightly watching his face drop, he nodded his head at her and turned back around; talking to the people behind him, but he kept himself from looking at her..Miley. Like Nicole said, if he wants to be popular still, he has to stay away from that 'weirdo' He sighed sadly before jumping into the conversation between his classmates.

Miley walked into the canteen. She felt herself intake a large breath, building up courage to go get some food. This would be the first time she's ate in 6 days. She felt slightly hungry and she knew she had to get her appetite back one way or another. She grabbed onto her hoodie before finally walking over to queue for food. She felt uneasy with herself as she felt people's stares. She could hear people whispering about her as she went by their table.

Finally she got there, nobody had tried to trip her over today or called her vicious names to her face. For once she was smiling on the inside, maybe this is a good thing. Maybe they'll finally stop? She grabbed some fries, paying for them.

She stood and looked around the canteen, the place was filled and if there was a spare seat she knew not to sit there, she'd rather be alone. She started to walk over to a table: with nobody on. But it was right at the back of the hall. She looked at the people she had to walk by; catching Nicole's death glare, she gulped slightly before plucking up enough courage to walk past them to the table. She gripped onto her fries tighter as she was about to pass the table with all the jerks & dolls on. Only to be stopped, well more tripped onto the floor, sending her fries all over herself and the floor around her. She could hear the laughter of everyone who watched fill her delicate ears, her oceans soon stung with salty hot tears, but she held them back. She looked desperatley around for a teacher, but she saw a few sniggering to eachother. She watched them leave quickly pretending they didn't see.

Miley gulped again. She placed her palms down on the cold ground helping herself up with she felt a small blow to her stomach; making her fall down again. Some people cheered, some stood gawping and gasping, others laughed. It was like a fight, a fight inwhich Miley didn't know was going to happen, until now. She grabbed Miley's aurburn hair and pulled her close, Nicoles lips centremetres away from her ear. "Stay away from Nick." She hissed, she tightened her grip onto her hair and flung Miley's head down, her face instantly making contact with the floor. People pulled faces and 'oooed' to one another as they heard the delicate crack of Miley's nose hit the cold concrete floor. Nicole pulled Miley's face up again, smirking at her latest piece of artwork that she had done to Miley's face, Miley opened her eyes, the tears were ready to explode but she couldn't let one drop, than Nicole will definatly take advantage of the situation.

Miley looked over for someone to help her but she knew it was no use, she was about to close her eyes when they feel onto the new guy, he was Nick. The guy Nicole told her to stay away from, he didn't looked like he was enjoying himself, more disgusted at Nicole, his mouth was in a 'o' shape watching them. He knew for a fact this was wrong and he wanted to stop it, but he didn't want to lose his reputation. He sighed and looked away as his and Miley's eyes locked, he couldn't look into them otherwise he knew he'd do something, something he might regret later.

Miley looked away aswell, she sighed as she felt Nicole about to force her face into the cold floor again, but she felt the grip loosen fast around her hair. She turned her head to see Nicole getting pushed off her. She groaned slightly feeling the pain of her nose kick in sharply. Thats when she seen him, the new guy.

The other new guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Part _three._

"Are you okay?" He asked her calmly helping her up from the ground. His face was getting redder by the second as the anger boiled inside him. Miley nodded in response and held onto her bleeding nose. He turned back to a shocked Nicole. "What the fuck?" He shouted at her, Nicole stood there and gasped. "What the fuck has she ever done to you to be such a cruel heartless bitch!" He raved on.

"It-its j-just.." Nicole stuttered.

"Just what?" He shouted.

Nicole looked to the floor, swerving her heel around on the concrete floor.

"Your such a _cow_." He shot at her, his rage calming down. He looked over at Miley and gave her a small comforting smile before he started to walk away.

"Your such a dick **Jonas**!" Nicole shouted after him. He turned around and looked at her, he raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm not a dick Anderson, I'm sticking up for someone who shouldn't even be getting picked on in the first place!"

"Your only sticking up for her because you feel _sorry_ for her!" Nicole shouted.

He sighed and walked back over to her. "Actually I don't feel sorry for her, I feel sorry for you." He said, he smirked lightly seeing her face drop in confusion. "Your such a bitch and she's a sweetheart, your thick and shes smart, your lazy and shes hardworking, you have 'friends' and they'll leave you after highschool but she'll get bestfriends that'll stick with her through everything, your might be hot but Miley is beautiful." He smirked widely, people started to laugh around him. "And you'll always get one night stands when she'll get a guy that'll really love her..for her." He said. Nicole sniffed and quickly made a beeline for the toilets, she hid the smirk that was placed on her lips. The smirk nobody would figure out why. He turned to his younger brother Nick. "Wipe that smirk off your face." He growled to him. "You might only be a year younger than me Nick but I thought you were better than this, I can't believe you actually let her hit her..and all for nothing!" He shot at him, catching him off guard. "Be a real man, and don't go around being a jerk for popularity. Highschool is supposed to be the best years if our lifes and your just making peoples years shit..expecially since you hang around with these freaks." He nodded towards the jocks next to Nick. He smirked at his younger brother who sat there speechless.

He shrugged slightly taking off his leather jacket and placed it on his shoulder as he walked away. He gave death glares to passing people or the people he walked by. Miley watched him leave, her face was shocked, suprised she hadn't be able to say anything because as he spoke she was too speechless to actually give in a word..but she wouldn't anyway because he done it all for her. She smiled to herself and put her head down and walked out, this had to be the first time she had smiled in a long long looong time. And she liked it.

Miley walked into the toilets to look at her freshly -sure to be broken- bleeding nose. She opened the doors to see Nicole standing there; reapplying her make-up. Miley gulped slightly, _'What if she tries to get me since that Jonas guy isn't here? She'll kill me.' _Miley was about to walk back out when Nicole spotted her.

"Oi you!" Nicole shouted after her before Miley could run. "You made me a joke infront of the whole school because lover boy came over." Nicole spat. She grabbed ahold of Miley's hair and dragged her into the cubicles. "Your going to pay..bitch." She raged. Miley didn't speak, she knew it wouldn't work and if she tried Nicole would end up taking things too far. Miley groaned in pain as Nicole yanked her inside and closing the door after them. She grinned knowing she was getting her revenge without any interruptions. She dumped Miley's head in the toilet and flushed it, she held her down as Miley started to struggle. "Pay back's a bitch." Nicole hissed.

With atleast 4 flushes in the toilet and a few short breaths Nicole walked out, a smug look on her face. Miley sat next to the toilet breathless by what had just accuried. A small sob escaped her soft pink lips as she tried to stand, her hair stuck out everywhere, fizzy. It dripped and made Miley's hoodie wet.

Miley finally opened the doors of the girls toilet to go to her next period. Her hair was still damp from Nicole's revenge. Her head hung low as she finally turned the last corner dreading to walk down the corridor to her class..which she shared with the best herself. A soft sob broke the silence as she reached round the corner only to bang into the same guy.

The one that helped her, but Nicole got a harsh revenge. The one they referred to as 'Jonas' This guy made her feel safe, so why did her blood boil slightly? Because she pinned it on him for Nicole dumping her head in the toilet.

* * *

**AN: Im like..sooooo soooo sorry I haven't uploaded lately. First I got the internet taken off me because I became grounded :/ But on the bright side; maybe I'll see Wales ;D & my farmer. **

**I'm going to start dedicating my chapters to the people that review me & comment; just to show my appreciation. ;D So these are for C1&2 (:**

**Katie, Sabru, madeline2010, ****xxiluvnileynjoejxx**, **nileyfan1, xnileyxbubblesx, xmileylovex, MileyandNickLoveForever, alltheabove {hopefully you had an amazing birthday hun!} LetItRainx3, CorinaVanessa, NileyFreakk, FutureMSBIEBER, claus3093, ELIVISI2007, loveloveniley, XxlogejonasxX. So thanks for that, you guys ;D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Part _four. _

"What _happened_ to you?" He chuckled as he looked down at the blue eyed beauty.

"_You_." Miley sniggered; putting her head down as she started to walk away, he grabbed her arm; forcing her back next to him. His face was puzzled.

"What do you mean me?" He shot back, his voice was calm, like him.

"You shouldn't of 'rescued' me from Nicole." Miley sighed. It made him raise an eyebrow, he was expecting a thank-you. Not a 'you shouldn't have saved me from the whore' kind of look. He russuled his big hands through his thick, dark brown waves; making a few stand on end. Maybe if he opened up she'd tell him? Just maybe. Time for the small guns.

"Someone 'ought to have, if you let her bring you down your going to be miserable for the rest of your life, even _suicidal_." He sighed sadly. Miley watched his face turn into a frown, it softened slightly. "I couldn't let someone getting beat on everyday right under my nose without doing anything, because I know how it felt. I can't bear to see it being done _someone else." _Miley looked at him, the colour drained out of both of the faces as they reconignized what he'd just said.

"_Oh_." Was all that left Miley's mouth.

He sighed. "Well I better get going." He groaned as he walked off. Miley sighed and walked towards her class. Her hair wasn't as damp now as the wind from the open windows blew onto it. She opened the classroom door to have everyone staring at her. Some people laughed, when she looked over at Nicole she had a smug look on her face, the face Miley's always wanted to punch. Sitting next to her seemed like a different guy; she expected Nick to be there. She sighed and apologized towards her teacher for being late before she slumped off towards the back of the class; the only seat left infront of Nick. Miley groaned, but kept her head down; her lock of aurburn curls covering her face so he wouldn't see her expression.

The lesson had past quite fast for both of them as the bell rung; indicating for them it was time to go home. Miley grew up her confidence to speak to Nick..just to ask him _one _question. A question he was sure to _hate_. She turned round to see him looking back at her. She waited until she was sure Nicole had left the room to ask, she didn't want something else to happen to her in one day.

"Nick?" Miley faced him more, Nick nodded and smiled lightly as he noticed she was talking to him. "Whats your brothers name?" Miley asked, she grabbed the rest of her stuff and slung her bag over her shoulder; waiting for an answer.

"Joe." He grumbled. He wanted her to ask him if he was free or something, not about his older _BROTHER_! A strange feeling tingled through is whole body, making him more angry that expected. He couldn't possibly be feeling what he though he felt. Was this..._**jealousy**_?He grabbed his bag and walked out; leaving her there. Speechless. She nodded to herself before walking away.

"Dick.." She mumbled to herself.

**[x]**

Miley walked inside her house to smell alcohol fill her nostrils. She sighed and walked over to the livingroom to check if she was still there; but she shouldn't of been. She was supposed to be at work. She noticed the empty couch and sighed in some sort of relief. She shrugged off her coat and ran upstairs. Putting her bag on her bed and getting out a thick balk book; pages filled with words and pictures crumpled up inside not to mention hanging out. It was the one thing she need and loved. The most precious thing in her life at the moment inwhich she could relay on..her dairy.

_Dear Diary, _

_Well there's two new guys in school. Their both brothers and are the total opposite of eachother; I mean in homeroom this Nick guy tried to talk to me, I think? He sat in my seat though so of course he talked to me but when his 'friends' come and that stupid slutty Nicole he didn't even try to talk to me nevermind look at me. Whata total ass; he might be hot but being hot and being an ass doesn't go together in my books. And when I asked for his brothers name; Joe he went all grumpy on me and stormed out. _

_Ah Joe, you'd think he's the bad guy or something with his leather jacket; but trust me. He's far from it; more sweet actually. Lets see if I can trust him though. _

_Miley._

Miley stood up and walked over to the mirror, taking off her hoodie to reveal various bruises. She sighed as she looked at her face; battered and bruised. "I need a bath." She whispered to herself and walked into the bathroom.

She sat down in the hot liquid, a happy grin on her face as she relaxed. She looked over at her razor. A razor that held _possibilities_. But possibilities she couldn't hold herself up to. She picked it up and sighed. Wondering if this could really **ease **her pain or make it **worse**.

* * *

**AN: Well, theres me uploading. Tommorow I think I'm going to like try to write as much of this story as possible; I don't think I'll manage it though ;P I'll most likely update this story by tommorow? But please..review, or comment? hehe. Thanks. **

**Like I said; dedicating my chapters. {I'm adding people on as I go through} ;D **

**Katie, Sabru, madeline2010, xxiluvnileynjoejxx**, **nileyfan1, xnileyxbubblesx, xmileylovex, MileyandNickLoveForever, alltheabove, LetItRainx3, CorinaVanessa, NileyFreakk, FutureMSBIEBER, claus3093, ELIVISI2007, loveloveniley, XxlogejonasxX, AliciaMarie5757, Megan, YOUR MUM ? {haha, now that was one amazing comment :L} **  
**So thanks for that, you guys ;D**

**-Melika {xnileystories96}**


	5. Chapter 5

Part _five._

Miley walked into school; the crowded corridors turned more into a _hush-hush_ sound as she made her way to her locker. She had a slight _bruise_ under her eye from where Nicole had punched her right inbetween the nose yesterday at lunch.

She stopped at her locker; fiddiling with her combination opening it unsteadily as she got out her needed books. As she was about to close her locker a slight tapping of a foot was heard through the whole of the corridor. Miley looked over to see Nicole, the beast herself.

"Did you do my english homework?" Nicole spat, she rested her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

Miley groaned. She opened her locker wider as she tried to find Nicole's homework; she didn't even know why she had actually listened to Nicole..maybe it was because shes popular, shes scared of her? Or the fact that she was a cold hearted bitch that always got her own way. Miley finally took out the papers and handed them over to the beaming Nicole. She snatched the papers from her hands and she scanned through the pages.

"What the hell is this?" Nicole demanded; annoyed.

"Homework?" Miley replied, obviously confused.

"Don't get cocky with me Stewart, I know its homework." Nicole said, she pointed her finger at Miley. Miley shuddered under her glare.

"I wans't-"

"Now your back answering!" Nicole shouted, flinging her arms in the air; being dramatic.

"I didn't-"

Nicole groaned. "Your doing it again!" She said, she was obviously getting pissed off.

Miley sighed weakly, she put her head down facing the floor, she didn't bother trying to stick up for herself. The tears had started to already threaten to break the surface.

"Hey! What the fuck did I tell you?" A hard, cold voice ripped through the silence like a sharp knife out of nowhere. Miley looked back up to see him, the guy thats been saving her ass all through yesterday and now today. She tilted her head slightly confused; why was a junior sticking up for her? A sophmore? A hot sophmore aswell, the one everyone thinks of as the 'cool, hot strong guy' Also known as Joe Jonas is her volcabulary.

"I erhh, I-" Nicole stuttered, she didn't know what to say to this guy; she was basically petrified of him like every other person in this school; even if he had only been here for a day now. But maybe it was the fact that he could stick up for himself, and not let anyone put him down no matter what with or who; kind of like Miley.

"I thought so." Joe sighed. He turned to Miley. He quickly ripped out the pages from Nicoles' grasp and gave them back to her. "These must belong to you." He said, whilst smirking. Miley nodded a slight 'thank you' before quickly scurring to her first lesson.

**[x]**

Joe gazed over to the window; his chocolate covered eye's capturing the beautiful landscape of a highschool garden; who knew that some boring place could hold such magical things? Joe didn't, thats for sure.

A large deep cough caught him off guard as he turned around to see his teacher staring back at him. "Erh..." Joe said, he had nothing better to say; he didn't know what to say!

"Was the garden outside more interesting than your learning Mr Jonas?" Mr Heft spoke, his voice raised with anger. A few sniggers were heard through out the class as Joe sat staring blanklessly at his maths teacher. He turned and looked at them; all earning a death glare from him.

"Erh...is that a trick question?" Joe asked, completely oblivious to the small sniggers coming around the room again. Mr Heft raised his right eyebrow waiting for him to say something decent for the first time since the whole lesson. but sighed as Joe looked around with a black face for help off his newly found friends here. Joe sighed aswell as he noticed everyone shrugging to him and towards eachother before they got back to batman-knows-what-their-doing and took in a deep breath. "Sorry.." He mumbled before slouching in his chair.

He tapped the edge of his pencil onto his blank sheet of paper, he didn't know what to say or write, all his thoughts kept wondering off to Miley; the girl who he had recently helped. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of her; he was the only _one_ that knew how she felt, and he knew the exact reason why Nicole picked on her; she was afraid if Miley became confident in herself and her body than_..WHOOSH_. No Nicole, and Miley would **definatley **rule this school.

* * *

**AN: Okay, can I just say..I feel like the biggest jerk _EVER_! I mean I said I'd upload lastnight right? But erm...I kinda got busy so here I am! Monday morning at 5am nearly uploading this for yous. & I must say...WOO! Go Melika. **

**But this chapter is terrible, sue me. {not literally(;} & it's terribly short. EEP! I should die in a hot couldren, lol. Geeez, I can't spell recently. **


	6. Chapter 6

Part _six. _

"JOE!" A man screamed his name; this time being the 6th.

Joe jumped and looked over to his teacher; Mr Heft. "Yes?" He asked.

"You seem to be more interested now in tapping your pencil?" Mr Heft asked the least bit amused.

"Sorry." Joe said, he gave a shrug before turning back to his work. The lesson had started over 30 minutes ago, Joe looked at his work to see a blank page; nothing written in it, a nervous laugh came from him as he guided his eyes down his work. "Shit.." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that Mr Jonas?" Mr Heft looked over at him, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Joe shrugged before looking back to his work.

_This is going to be a long day. _Joe thought.

**

* * *

**

The bell had rung a few minutes ago, but Nick wondered the school looking for someone. He hadn't seen them in what felt like ages, and right now he was too pissed off to care. He spotted them at the bottom of the corridor and quickly made a beeline for them.

"You!" Nick spat, running over to them. He pointed his finger to them before giving the a frown. "I can't believe you!"

"What did I do this time?" They said, opening their lockers as they talked. Not in the least bit interested in this conversation.

"You _want_ her!" Nick screamed, he rushed his hands through his hair; annoyed by him. He couldn't believe his own brother: his own flesh and blood would want someone like Miley expecially when he knew exactly how he felt about her. He loathed her, so why was jealousy getting the better of him?

Joe shrugged, he knew that he didn't want Miley, well he did but as a friend maybe someone he could grow close to, but not as his girlfriend. "Whatever." He mumbled.

"Why do you want her so badly?" Nick asked. He rushed his hands through his hair waiting for a reply.

"No, the question is. Why do you want her so badly?" Joe said, a small smirk tugging onto his lips.

"I-I-" Nick stuttered._ I want her because she wants you. _Nick thought. He shook his head at himself before shrugging his thought of. "Because she is a beautiful girl." Nick said. He wanted to smack himself straightaway after he said that. How could he be so stupid? You can't say that, thats like rule #66. Not to say you like a girl because of her looks otherwise your in deep shit.

Joe looked at his younger brother; his mouth gazed open; he knew something was going on but he didn't mention it. "So you want her because of her _looks_?" Joe asked; curiously.

Nick groaned. "NO!" He quickly shot back. Joe raised an eyebrow. "She's just smart, affectionite, courageous, upbeat, strong, sensitive, creative.." Nick said slowly. He hadn't recongnized he had spoken all those things about Miley with such passion, he instantly flushed a crimson.

Joe smirked. "Too bad.." He said, he closed his locker and walked down the hall. Leaving Nick standing in the corridor confused. He didn't know what his brother meant by too bad.

"Yeah Nick too bad.." A voice behind him spoke coldly. Nick swung around to see her..to see Nicole. He groaned loudly. "What the hell was that?" Nicole asked coldly, she started to strut over to him.

"You do know..that theres no guys in this corridor?" Nick asked, his voice amused by the situation he had just asked her about.

"I know you idiot!" Nicole spat and pushed Nick against the lockers. A smirk tugging onto her lips.

Nick shrugged, "Just checking." He said, he looked her up and down; licking his lips in the process.

Nicole grinned at him. "You mean checking me out?" She asked, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

Nick sighed, but only he could hear. "Yeah, sure?" He said unevenly. He didn't want this to happen; for Nicole to try and 'seduce' him for the first time ever since he had came to this school only yesterday. He wasn't that type of guy; he had made a promise to himself and to god; no sex before marraige. And definatley a marriage full of love. He felt her kiss his neck; a soft moan escaped his lips without permission. Nicole giggled and started to suck on his neck again.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked behind them. "Thats my locker." She simpily stated pointing to her locker. Nick quickly pushed Nicole off him and stepped away from the locker. "Thanks." She smiled at Nick before opening her locker.

"Stewart!" Nicole whined. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?" Nick looked at Nicole, giving her a harsh glare.

"No she doesn't!" Nick said back.

"Yes she does!" Nicole whined again. Her eyes flicked between Miley and Nick.

"There was nothing to ruin anyway." Nick said coldly.

Nicole gasped slightly. She looked back at Miley; whose face had turned to crimson and than to Nick who looked furious. "Theres something going on here, I can smell it." Nicole stated. Making Nick laugh slightly.

"Whatever Nicole." Nick said, before turning round and walking away. Leaving both girls with eachother. Nothing could possibly go wrong..right? Right? **WRONG. **


	7. Chapter 7

Part _seven. _

As Nicole watched Nick walk out of her sight she turned to Miley; a harsh glare stuck on her face. "What the hell did I tell you Stewart!" Nicole ranted, flinging her skinny long arms in the air.

"I-I- erh.." Miley stuttered, she didn't know what to say to her; she knew what Nicole meant about 'staying away from 'her' Nick'

"I-I erh.." Nicole mocked her, laughing slightly in the process. "Get your act together Stewart." She sighed, "Nobody _likes_ you here at this school."

Miley opened her mouth to protest, but soon closed it knowing Nicole might actually be right..for once.

Nicole giggled slightly. "Aww, got nothing else to say now Stewart?" She said, grinning. She put on a fake petty face. "Get over it Stewart, your going to go through highschool knowing you have no friends and never will.."

Miley bit her bottom lip and put her face down; looking at her converse. She heard Nicole laugh again before turning on her heel and walking off. "She's such a bitch." Miley mumbled to herself when she was sure Nicole had walked off and couldn't hear her.

"Tell me about it." Some spoke from behind her, making Miley jump. She turned around closing her locker before looking at Miley.

"I can't believe you've just heard that." Miley says, scared that she might tell.

"It's fine, I've heard alot of people say that..and I'm not kidding. Literally alot." The young girl laughed, making Miley laugh slightly.

"Yeah I guess." Miley says, her smile turning into a frown. "Your won't tell her right?"

The young girl shakes her head. "Hey! What do you take me for?" She grins, "I hate her aswell, even if she is my older sister." She grabs her books before walkng out the door; leaving Miley in shock, she didn't know what the hell had just happened there, but Nicoles a sophmore right?

* * *

Nick placed his bag on his bed before quickly jogging over to his brother's room across the corridor. He knocked 3 times to show that it was Nick, the music blarred from Joes' speakers as he walked in; rock music filling the air and Nick's delicate ears. He shifted through the room to Joe's king sized bed where he was laying; his eyes closed, like he was in deep thought.

"Joe?" Nick said, he shouted over Joe's favourite rock music.

Joe opened his eyes to see his younger brother, a frown soon set on his face. "What?" He asked; coldly.

"I just-just wanted to know..erm" Nick said, he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "If you'd want to go to the party with me tonight?"

Joe looked at his brother; his frown turned to a serious face. "One, I'm your brother. Two, I'm not gay. Three, get a girl to go with you!" Joe said, he smirked slighly trying to hold in his laughter.

Nick scratched the back of his neck again; nervously. "Oh." Nick said. He got up and hastily made a run for the exit.

Joe smiled to himself as he quickly dug into his leather jacket for his phone; as he took it out he smirked as he saw 2 messages, and a missed call. He quickly closed them before typing up a new message; a small smile spread on his face.

_'Hey, its Joe. Remember? The one who normally saves your ass (:' _

Before he had even put his phone down it had beeped; indictating a new message.

_'Oh its you. What do you want?' _

Joe raised an eyebrow as he read the text. _'Bitchy or what_?' He thought to himself. He wondered if she was generally a nice person than everyone doesn't makes her out to be; 'The freak, weasal, weirdo, the bitch' but they only made her out as those things because she didn't try. Not with any of them and maybe..just maybe if he helped; she would.

_'I wanted to ask you if your free tonight?' _

_'Remember? You always have to save my ass because I have __**no **__friends.'_ Joe smiled ruthlessly and he didn't know why; probably because the less sociable girl is talking to him; and a beautiful one in fact.

_'Oh, yeah. That. So maybe tonight that will change ;D' _

_'HAHA! How will that change? Nobody likes me.' _

Joe sighed, maybe this was going to be harder than he thought; just maybe.

_'I like you, so get your ass dressed for 7' _

_'Erm..how about no?' _Joe laughed to himself.

_';o Your turning me down? The guy who saves your ass 24/7?' _

_'Correction. 8/5. You must really suck at math' _

_'Touchy, touchy' _

_'Whatever' _

_'Come on, please? Just a small harmless get together? What could go wrong?'_

_'Get together equals a party and what could go wrong? Clearly stating the obvious..EVERYTHING!' _Joe laughed again, this time at her text.

_'Please Milez? An hour tops? And if Nicole comes...don't worry I've got that sorted out already' _

__

_

* * *

_

Miley sighed. _'__Whatever'_ She chucked her phone on her bed before tying her hair in a messy bun. "This better be a good _'get together'_" She said before grabbing her shoes and groaning.

* * *

Joe grinned; that was too easy. He smirked and quickly took out his phone; texting back to the person who had left them all those messages.


	8. Chapter 8

Part _eight._

The door bell rung at 6:30. Nick quickly shot out of the room to answer it. He opened the door, his face gawped in horror and shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, opening the door widely for her to come in. He watched her walk in awkwardly, excited by the family house.

"Nice place." She said, grinning.

"Thanks.." Nick said, annoyed. "But like I said..What are you doing here?"

"Joe text me inviting me to a party?" Miley said; raising an eyebrow.

Nick sighed. "I knew that." He said, in a 'duh of course' kind of way. Miley laughed lightly. Making Nick smile.

"I got dressed pretty early; so I thought I'd leave him the hassel of picking me up." She said; smiling, she looked around the hallway, admiring the paintings.

"Oh." Nick said. He looked at her up and down; looking at her baggy outfit. The same outfit she had worn for school.

Joe ran down the stairs to see Miley, a small smile spread on his face. He looked down at her outfit and smiled, "I need to go get something from the car, wait here for a few?" He asked, indicating to the door before walking out. .

Miley blushed a light pink; nodding her head at the same time. Nick groaned as he watched her blush because of his brother; his older 'cooler' brother.

"Come on." Nick grabbed ahold of her hand and quickly strode up the curved stairs, with Miley following at his heel; forgetting about Joe. Nick lead her to a room on the far end of the hallway before knocking on the door of what seemed like a bedroom; a girls bedroom. "Erm, can I ask you a favour?" Nick asked his younger sister by 3 minutes, a awkward smile on his face.

Selena smiled back at him and quickly got off her bed to go see what Nick wanted. "Sure." She replied. She walked up to Nick to see Miley, a slight smile on her face. "Hey." Selena said to her. Miley nodded, not wanting to talk. Nick sighed.

"Could you like..give Miles a make-over or something or maybe something to wear for 7?" Nick asked his sister; hope shot in his eyes.

"Yeah of course." Selena said, grinning. She'd always loved make-overs. She shooed off Nick before seeing Joe run up the stairs. He raised his eyebrows at Selena, annoyed she'd agree to change Miley for who she really was. She stuck out her tongue before Joe looked over at Miley, Miley smiled at him weakly and he smiled back sweetly. Selena sighed; she didn't know what had gotten into Joe and grabbed Miley's hand, bringing her inside her room. "I'm Selena." She smiled, trying to make conversation.

"Miley." Miley whispered, she gazed around the room.

* * *

**[Selena's POV.]**

I looked over at Miley, she looked totally fasinated when her crystal orbs lay on my new dress. I smiled at her, it was a pretty amazing dress. I had only gotten it yesterday and it cost me a bomb. But the way Miley is looking..for what seems like a party is like a big no no. She's a naturally beautiful person; but I guess she doesn't like to flaunt it, apart from tonight, with my mysterious older brother. I don't get why girls like Nick more, yeah he is good looking, tall, dark haired, a 'cool' person. Same goes with Joe,but thats all people see Nick for; the person he shows, because thats the real him; maybe a few flaws and things he doesn't show or admit but he's who he is. As well as Joe; they don't see him for his kindness, his dedication, his responsibilities, his cliche jokes, his strong protection over us, his golden heart. But thats because he never shows it; he thinks people will cast him out because he's too nice and not 'cool' Thats why Joe got picked on at his old school, thats why we moved because it became so unbearable for Joe. Thats why Joe made a promise to himself to never show that side of him again, his vunerbale side.

And I can just tell by looking at Joe, that he's cracking..cracking already, all because of Miley. I guess Miley is like the old him, day in and day out of torture and bullying and he just wants to help her and by helping her he's breaking down his shell towards her, but by the look in his eyes. He's trying hard to not crumble, and with him trying so hard to not crumble means that he's planning something, something bad.

* * *

"Ah, your checking out my dress?" Selena asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, sorry." Miley sheepishly whispered, she tore her gaze off the dress and looked at Selena.

"Its fine, I like people staring so wonderfully at my new dresses." Selena said.

"Oh" Miley said, looking back at the dress. "Well it looks amazing."

"Yeah." Selena smiled, she felt an idea ping into her head. "But it'll look even better on you." She said, getting the dress and giving it to Miley. "But first your hair and make-up." She grinned, getting excited. Miley nodded and sat down on the chair giving Selena some space to work her magic. "These dorky glasses need to go, the bobble." She took off her glass and placed them on her dresser, she entangled her fingers in the bobble before pulling it out in one stroke; making her long light brown curls flow just before her butt. Her hair was beautiful, just like her.

Selena helped Miley zip up the dress and she quickly got some black heels to match. "Perfect." She whispered. Miley frowned slightly as she watched Selena walk back to her with heels. "Whats wrong with your pretty little face?" Selena cooed.

"Them!" Miley said, pointing at them, Selena laughed.

"Whats wrong with these bad boys?" Selena grinned.

"Bad boys? Your mean an open invitation to killing me!" Miley shot back, scared.

"You'll be fine." Selena said, giggling slightly even though she was unsurely herself.

"Okay." Miley smiled, and put the heels on. Steadying herself she walked across the bedroom. "I done it!" She cheered jumping up and down, she quickly lost her balance on the 2nd jump making her topple to her side. A light thumb being heard through the upstairs. Selena ran over to her anxiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked her sincerally. Miley looked up and started to laugh while nodding.

"Yeah, this is probably the best fun I've had in awhile" Miley said, grinning. Selena slightly smiled, feeling some pity towards her. She shook it off before helping Miley up.

"Well your all set." Selena smiled, "Now go!" She pushed to the door.

"What about you? I thought you were coming?" Miley asked her, peering back. Selena just nodded and pushed her out the door. Miley giggled and walked down the stairs to see Nick talking to Joe. She frowned as he didn't even notice her presence. She hadn't even seen what she looked like yet and hopefully it was better.

* * *

"Why do you always question everything I do?" Nick hissed angrily to his brother.

"I question it because your such a dick, I mean you've got Selena to chanher her. I liked her the way she was" Joe hissed back.

"Shut up! She might actually look decent for once!" Nick said, annoyed. Joe gasped at his comment.

"Nick, she's already beautiful. Nothing you do or say will change that." Joe said whilst shaking his head.

"Accept make her hotter, anyways you were the one who wanted her to go to the party..not me! I mean come on, how stupid can you get. Bringing a bullied girl to the bulliers?" Nick smirked. Joe frowned.

"I can do whatever I want Nick, atleast I'll actually be there for her!" Joe screetched; annoyed.

"And when your hurting other people. Is that what you call-" Joe looked up to see Miley on the stairs, he gawped at her beauty. Selena's short black dress hugged every curve of Miley's body and it showed off her long, tanned legs. Legs that any girls would die for, the dark dress brung out her light blue eyes perfectly, her long curls flowing on her back, her make-up was a dark shimmer aswell. He smiled at her beauty. Nick looked at what his brother was gawping at.

_'Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy' _Was all that ran through Nick's head.

Nick smirked and started to slowly walk up the stairs to meet a blushing Miley. He stopped on the same step as her and bent down to her level. "See, now you realise your hot." Nick whispered into her ear, sending chills down her back. He smirked before quickly walking up the stairs and into his room..leaving Joe and Miley alone.

* * *

WOOO! is this longer or what? :D I might make them like alot longer {like that^} so woo! go melika! :D Like it? Not? Review please! Expecially if you want longer chapters? :D well...i've got bad news :/ I'VE GOT NO INTERNET AFTER TONIGHT FOR 2 WEEKS! ;o STUPID BT LANDLINES :/ mothers changing because she thinks their a better deal :/ so atleast i'll be writting, right? ;/ hopefully (yn)

I have to admit, I'm going to miss you guys(: Review for me please? & make me next two weeks expecially when I get back to see amazing reviews! Pretty please?

-Melika.


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine.

Joe laughed into the awkward silence since Nick had just left. "Ignore him, he's abit.. well pissed off." Joe said, smiling.

Mile smiled and walked down the stairs to meet Joe. "So , how do I look?" She said, grinning up to him. Joe smiled again before taking a full look of Miley's outfit. He raised an eyebrow recognizing something.

"Is that Selena's dress?" Joe laughed. Making Miley blush a light pink but nod. "Well it looks amazing on you Milez."

Miley nodded and smiled sweetly. "Thank you Joe."

"No need to thank me Miles, than again you look amazing with just hoodies on and all." Joe sad, grinning at her.

Miley laughed and shook her head, she decided not to argue with him. "When's this 'get together' ?" Miley frowned, using air quotations.

"Milez, you'll be fine, plus you have your knight and shining armour here." Joe chuckled.

Miley shook her head. "Knight IN shining armour." She corrected for him.

"Whatever." Joe rolled his eyes grinning.

"Are you sure your okay?" Joe asked as they pulled up outside a huge house, the music blaring inside. Miley nodded in response. Joe sighed and got out of the car waiting for her to follow. He turned around to see her still sitting in the passenger seat; glaring at the house. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on Milez, there's no need to be..afraid." Joe smiled sweetly.

"Ok." Miley said, nodding. Joe extended his hand for her and she took it; she knew there'd be consequences for her actions but she thought she'd live alittle even if she was in for it tomorrow.

Joe smiled. And lifted her up before shutting the door of his car. He eagerly walked into the house that were surrounded by his friends and people from school. "WOOO!" Joe shouted, grinning as he looked at the crowed corridors and rooms. "Tonight is going to be awesome!" Joe said, smirking.

Miley cringed; there was something about him, something about tonight that made her feel anxious, but that was probably because of the big crowd. But something creepy was going to happen, Miley could feel it in her gut like it was telling her to run, run as fast as she could. But she stood still watching everyone, people started to look at her making her blush and look to the floor.

"Joe!" Some guy walked up to them high-fiving Joe before looking at Miley. "Now, now. What gifts has Joe, my friend brung." He smirked.

"Hey!" Joe warned, "Leave her alone, shes _mine_." He hissed.

The guy put his hands up in defeat; whilst chuckling. "Whats the pretty Lady's name?" He asked, examining her curiously.

"Miley." Joe said, making people turn their heads again; gawping.

"M-Miley Stewart?" The same guy with brown hair and green eyes spoke. His arms flopped to his sides and he couldn't help but look at her in shock. "The girl nobody likes?" He asked again in a slight whisper. Before Joe punched his arm. "Oww." He cried.

Miley gulped, she could feel the tears burning her eyes; begging to be out, but she wasn't going to let them she her cry. She bit her lip to stop herself before she lifted her head up and faked a sweet smile at the guy. "Yup, that's me." She replied, making Joe shake his head vigorously.

"Thats not true Mi-"

"It is Joe, we both know it." Miley said, the guy walked away from them leaving them in the middle of the corridor to talk.

"No Miles." Joe sighed, he didn't want to admit it to himself but he had found out that Miley was such a nice person that messing around with her didn't seem like a good plan anymore. He knew he had swore to keep all of his problem's out of this 'friendship' but Miley was bring the best person out of him; someone he hadn't seen in a long time. And he had already given her a pet name, something that made him crack a smile whatever the situation. Only thinking about Miley made him fall into deep thought, and all he could think about was her personality; how nice, caring, smart and funny she is. A genuinely nice person in high school, and that was defiantly rare at this high school. Maybe everything he had planned wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he was done messing with her head? Or could he just be thinking about his guilt that was surfacing. He shook it off before pulling Miley further away from the party outside the corridor. "Your a good person."

"But?" Miley sighed, slouching.

"But..people just haven't found that out yet." Joe smiled

"Yeah I know but- wait, yet?" Miley asked, blinking her eye's slower in confusion.

"Yeah, sooe day soon Miles, everyone's going to know all about you." Joe grinned, taking her hand to walk back inside.

"Everything?" Miley whispered to herself. Yeah this could be good, but everything? Now that's just going beyond far, maybe further then the beyond. Gosh is she screwed if everything gets out.

* * *

HEY! Okay, I know age's right? Well it's up now. I kinda had it already written but with my mock exam's for the next few weeks I'm kinda screwed. {even though i don't revise.. anyway} i hope this was OKAY for you guy's. I'll try to update like...in a week or whenever I can? Anyone figured anything out yet? Or got any little idea's of what's going to happen? I love hearing what run's through people's minds. It also determines what type of person you are, did you know that? Apparently I'm dirty-minded. haha, we can't always win :')

So review please? & comment {on youtube}


	10. Chapter 10

"Miley?" A deep, huskey voice cried out through the crowd, pushing his way through. He hadn't seen Miley since they talked in the corridor. Maybe she went home? But he had a reeling gut feeling, something not very good was going to happen, something that he wouldn't like. "Miley?" He called out, he pushed his way up the stairs, opening the first door he seen. He groaned, not seeing Miley there, but his younger brother: Nick, making out with a girl a year his senior. He always wondered how Nick got all the older girls, which was quite creepy. Maybe when he was 30, he would go for 60+ years of age? Now that would be disgusting. _Cringe. _"Nick!" Joe called out, walking over to the bed that the teenager's were laying on.

Nick pulled apart from her, and glared at Joe. He hated it when people pulled him away from make-out sessions, expecaily if they weren't going to be important. Like in this sinario with Joe. "What?" He asked, completely pissed.

"Have you seen Miley?" Joe asked, smiling at him. Joe knew full well Nick was pissed off, and smiling to him like he had done nothing wrong got him even more pissed.

"Whose that again?" Nick wondered, turning to look at Joe, more interested. Even though he knew full well who she was.

"Tall, brunette, blue eyes?" Joe said, raising his eyebrows. Nick gave him a completely comfused look. So Joe had to mention it, or should we say describe her harshly? "Nerd?" He said, out loud.

"Ahh!" Nick chuckled, he took a swift look around the room, "Nah, not in here." Joe gave him a sarcastic smile before turning to walk away.

"Thanks for your help, shit head!" Joe chuckled, closing the door. Before walking away. "Ass." He muttered to himself as he carried on looking for Miley. He peered over the crowd's of people forming near the end bedroom, he grinned knowing that there was always a fight at parties, expecially his friends' parties. He just hasn't been in them. He pushed through the crowd, before stopping mid-way, seeing the brunette he had just described standing in a slouched terrified position, she was shouting abuse at the guy that stood infront of her, facing her, the look of pure anger written all over his face. His body so close to hers, what the hell was going to happen between them? Joe pushed through the rest of the crowd, standing right at the scene where all hell was about to break loose. "What's going on?" Joe asked, shoving Jason away from Miley. He stood inbetween them

"Nothing Joe, just back out of this." Miley sighed, pushing him away.

"Yeah Joe, back out of this." Jason mimicked, grinning to him.

"It's between me and him." Miley stated.

"What is?" Joe asked.

"This argument." Miley sighed.

"What argument?" Jason protested, grinning. "We were about to have fun." He laughed, and before anyone could blink Joe punched him square in the nose. Hearing a slight crack, Miley gasped. Joe grabbed Miley's hand and walked away from the crowd of people, smiling to himself. He started to frown soon after, feeling the guilt rush into his viens. He knew, people knew. He was an ass.

"JOE!" Miley protested, trying to wriggle free from his grasp, "You could of hurt him!" She stated, glaring at him.

"Miley, he would of done terrible things to you." Joe sighed, "Do you really want to go through all that?" He asked, stopped and looking at her, his grip loosening. "Plus, I never liked the guy."

Miley shook her head, sighing in defeat.

"Thought so."

Miley huffed feeling Joe push her out into the cold air, both of them trailing over to his car. Joe at a hot speed, Miley following in pursuit. The first party she went to and guess what? Disaster. Maybe in future parties they will be better? Or maybe they'll all be the same.

"Can you take me home please?" Miley asked, her voice slowed into a whisper as they both got into the car.

"Sure, I was going to take you there first anyways." Joe replied, chucking slightly. He turned the engine on before slowly pulling out in the midnight breeze, only a few car's had passed them on the way to Miley's house, which was a relief to Joe since he had been drinking.

"Thank you." Miley whispered before resting her head against the seat and closing her sleepy blue eyes.

"No problem Miles." He spoke after a few minutes of silence. He looked over at her, smiling at the sleeping beauty. He hadn't noticed how breath-taking she was when she slept. Not that he watched her sleep- just beautiful. And then a frown broke out again against his skin, the guilt coming back into his viens; burning him inside and out. He was glad she was asleep to not see himself fight an own battle in his head as he drove; he looked crazy. But the thing's that were going to happen in a few months were going to change for him, but not just him. _Miley_. But things were changing now, being _friends _with her changed things at school they were ready for her, most importantly hopefully shes ready for them.

He pulled into his driveway, forgetting about taking Miley home, he knew he was far too tired and he had far too much to drink for that. Maybe she wouldn't mind in the morning? It was only his house, a few blocks away from school, not to mention Miley lived only a few block's away aswell.

"Miles?" Joe spoke, his voice in a whisper."Time to get up." He groaned when he noticed she hadn't moved an inch, so he got out and walked ovr to her side. Unlocking her door and taking her out of the car into his arms, bridal style.

**t h a t s h o u l d b e m e **

Miley sturred, her eye's not wanting to open to the fierce light. She groaned in frustration before wriggling under the covers more trying to make sense of why the bed was so much more comfortable then her own. She smelled the quilt that lay around her face before noticing it wasn't her own. She opened her eye's in alert before looking around the room to find an amused face of Nick. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before sitting up into the bed. "How-"

"Don't ask me." Nick chuckled, drinking his starbuck's coffee.

"I don't get this." Miley wondered. She fiddled around with her finger's above the quilt, in frustration.

"Don't get what?" Nick asked, walking over to the bed, sitting beside her.

"Get how I'm here and not at home."

"Easy, Joe brought you back here lastnight." He gave her a smile.

"But I remember specifically telling him to take me home." She said, giving a sigh.

"Then he specifically brought you here."

Miley groaned, laying her head on the rest behind her. "What an idiot." She said.

"Ah, remember. He wasn't in the right state of mind when he brought you here, just think of it like this." Nick sighed, "Your lucky to be alive." He joked, while chuckling.

Miley gasped, grabbing the fluffed up pillow next to her and hitting Nick, sending him to the floor. "Ass." She muttered before climbing out of the king sized bed. Streching in her wake. The top she was wearing lifted up slightly, giving Nick the advantage to check out her torso - before she streched back down. "Where's Joe?" She asked, walking towards the door.

"Breakfast." Nick stated, smirking at image of her tanned belly still rummaged his brains.

"Oh."

**t h a t s h o u l d b e m e **

"So Joe, did you finish your little business?" Nick asked from across the kitchen table.

Joe glared at Nick, even though he knew full well that he didn't know about what his business was. "No, ass." He said, biting into the newly buttered toast.

"What's wrong with everyone today!" Nick groaned, placing his spoon of Corn flakes down. Making Miley & Joe look at him. "Why is everyone calling me an ass? It's only -" He looked down at his watch, "10am and I've been called an ass twice now, TWICE!"

Miley laughed at his words. "Your such an idiot." She muttered, wholfing down another spoon full of sugar puffs.

"Ok! Stop with the critisism!" Nick pointed out. He placed his hand's on the table, in annoyance. "Please!" He muttered shortly after.

Joe smirked at his younger brother before nodding to him the same time as Miley. "Ok." He said, getting back to his food.

"Thanks." Nick sighed, before he walked to the sink and placed his dish inside before walking away, out of the kitchen.

"Did you just say please-"

"And thanks?"

Joe and Miley both laughed in unision. "There's got to be something wrong." Joe stated.

"How?" Miley wondered, she thought Nick was a genuinally nice guy. But Joe? There weren't any word's possible to describe how much she loved Joe already, she had already began trusting him, which was quite werid for her.

"He never uses him manor's." Joe chuckled, biting into his toast.

"Oh."

"I guess he is an ass, but you'll learn to like him - for him." Joe smiled, before eating the last bit of toast. "Ready?" He asked, randomly.

"For?" Miley questioned, groaning afterwards.

"Our day trip?" Joe cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

"No?" Miley pulled, trying to hold back a smile.

"Well come on my fair lady." Joe chucked, bowing towards Miley.

"It's wro-, forget it." She waved it off, cursiying toward's Joe as she played along.

"Now now, my fair woman. Hold your head high." He said, using the lamest English accent he could do. While sticking out his arm, ready for Miley to take.

Miley giggled, she grabbed hold of his arm before he dragged her outside. She looked down at herself noticing she was still wearing Joes' clothes. "Sugar!" She muttered. "Well my knight, as we canter away from your castle, let's seek mine." Miley grinned, following Joe still. "Your fair lady need's her essentials." Joe laughed, nodding away as they walked toward's Miley's.

* * *

**A/n**: How awesome am I? Have you seen how long this is? Expeso compared to the other's in this series! Mother fucker I'm awesome! :D I'm quite happy chappy with myself for this haha.

& I'm kind of sad aswell, not many review's on the last chapter \: do you guy's not like this series anymore?

Dedications:

xxiluvnileynjoejxx {he did hehe} heartvibe {a lot, I guess? :D} alltheabove {now that's sweet thank's hun, hopefully you liked the longer chapter :D} Physco. Kung-Fu-Dancerr {thanks} GIEYL1015 {that's sweet, thanks! always great to see new readers!} A 12-year-old Aspiring Teacher {do you know how much of a bitch you sound like? a massive one, I don't care if your 12, 8 or even 60! You shouldn't criticise people's writing! You wouldn't like that if it was you, would you? I write the way I want, not for your benefit. So don't go around giving large bad point's about people's work. Maybe a few improvement's, of course. But with you? You just sounded like a bitch...no offence. & so what! I don't care about your spelling! Not even about you living in England! Because I'm from England. And I don't go around like you do judging people's writing. Lay off.}

Gosh, I'm such a bitch...Sorry, having a rant..at her! ^ should of seen her review, I wanted to punch her/ {or you if it's you!}

Anyways review? tell me how amazing my long chapter is! lol, just kidding. Hopefully it was long enough?


	11. Chapter 11

_Part eleven_

As he watched Joe and Miley walk off and climb into Joe's car, he couldn't help himself but feel.. annoyed. Was this jealousy raising up his veins: making his fists turn into balls of hate. The one girl he felt the need to get to know - he couldn't. Not with Joe always being around; standing his ground, being far too overly protective over one girl. A girl he probably doesn't even care about. Nick put on a smile and waved them off as they traveled past him on their day trip. Something he clearly wasn't invited to. He slipped his phone out of his pocket before dialing a familiar number.

"Would you be able to come over?" He asked into his phone. Nodding as he heard the answer he wanted.

He had a plan, a plan that would get him close. A plan which would cause Miley to either fall in love with him.. Or hate him. But he was willing to take the risk, if it meant he got to spend time with her.

* * *

Joe and Miley had finally reached their destination after 45 minutes of being on the road. Joe had stopped outside of a lighthouse, white walls, tall. The light was dimmed but as the sun went down, the brightest of the light came up.

"Do you like it?" Joe asked, taking his seat belt off. He looked towards Miley, a smile had already been placed on his lips but it didn't take a genius to figure out why. This place made him happy, as long as he was happy then so was she.

"I love it Joe." Miley grinned, also taking her seat belt off before look towards the sky that followed behind. The scenery was so beautiful, but she couldn't get why it didn't feel perfect. It made her think, maybe she's missing something? Or someone.

Joe stepped outside the car, running to the opposite side and pulling the door open for Miley. "Come now my darling." He grinned, grabbing onto her soft hands and gently pulling her up before shutting and looking the car doors. "You'll love this, it's a nice place to just get away." He spoke softly, walking hand in hand with Miley. Neither of them realised until they were walking up the stairs of the lighthouse that gave Joe such happiness.

"It's beautiful." Miley said, swiftly but softly pulling her hand away from Joe's. She wasn't ready for him, for them. She didn't even know what she wanted yet, not for a job - never mind if she wanted a boyfriend.

As they reached the peak of the lighthouse, Joe sat down; ushering Miley to follow in his actions. As she sat down she had taken in all the details in this lighthouse already. The pictures that mounted the walls, the soft rugs and pillows that lay on the floor; ready for a certain persons arrival.

"I haven't been here in around a year now, so today marks a big day for me," Joe stated, a weak smile edged onto his lips, "I kind of miss it, the only place I used to come to and think. My happy place, only for me." Joe smiled, looking at Miley. Seeing her staring towards the wall, the wall Joe knew about so much. How much it meant to him, because that's the day he lost his brother.. Not the brother he has now, but his brother who was kind and sweet, someone who looked up to him and never took anything or anyone for granted. Someone who used to come up here as well but had stopped the summer that he mixed in with the wrong crowd.

"Nick came up here too, didn't he?" Miley asked, eventually turning to look at Joe. She noticed his sad eyes; she couldn't believe Joe actually got upset over Nick; of all people. "This was yours and his place, where you came together."

He nodded, shrugging. He avoided eye contact, he hated the fact that he missed the brother that Nick used to be.

"I'm sorry Joe." Miley whispered, edging towards him. She grabbed his hands, squeezing it tight. "I'll always be here for me like you've started to be here for me." And with that she pulled him into a hug. A hug that Joe returned, a smirk had already filled his face once Miley couldn't see.

* * *

"Nick!" Nicole squealed, wriggling around on the sofa aggravated. She knew fine well he wasn't listening to her. "Did you even get what I said?"

"Nope.." He chuckled, smiling at her.

Nicole sighed, she needed to make him listen, if this plan failed then she wouldn't be able to get Miley back for everything. Making her look so stupid in front of everyone by having her boy-toy to protect her. "If only she knew.." Nicole whispered to herself, smirking.

"What?" Nick asked, turning his whole body around to face her.

"You clearly aren't listening. Do you want to do this? Or not?" She grumbled, annoyed. Nick nodded in reply, gesturing her to carry on. "Look, just befriend the bitch -" Nick winced, "Make sure that Joe isn't always there.. Get her on her own! Take her out, make her feel welcome in your home, listen to her.. Pretend you care. Make her fall in love with you. And once she's fallen in love with you.. Rip out her heart and stamp on it repeatedly; in front of the whole school. Embarrass her, humiliate her. But never talk to her after it. And most -"

Nick stopped her mid-sentence, "Nicole, we're only hitching a plan so I can get close to her not fucking making her the joke of the school." He groaned, not wanting to hurt Miley.

"Either have my way.. Or don't at all. Otherwise I'll just mess it up for you, you wouldn't want me in the way. Would you?" Nicole smirked, she had him right where she wanted him; eating out of the palm of her soft hands.

"Is all the torture - necessary " He mumbled, he felt the urge to not go through with this, just lay down the law and tell her to forget about it. But he needed to get to know Miley, and he felt like this was his only way.

"Yes! If you want to get to know her, then get to know her my way. That's all I'm offering to you, nothing more nor nothing less." She said, her gaze fixed on his. Awaiting a reply. In all honesty she was expecting him to back down, she wanted to hear him that he didn't really want to get to know Miley.. That all he wanted was her. But she got none of that, just Nick looking away from her and nodding. Agreeing to such a horrible plan.

Even Nicole didn't think that he would want to get to know a girl, to only break her heart moments later. Like she never mattered, but Nicole got what she wanted. She will get everything she has wanted, to take Miley down by the up-most horrifying thing.

* * *

A/N: it's short, i know and it isn't exactly..great but you needed something, and so here's a small chapter. Is it piecing together yet? Tell me if you like it? Or tell me if you don't. Just tell me what you think really, thanks!

-mel :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Part twelve_

Nick nodded towards Nicole, giving her the signal for it all to begin. He stood across the cafeteria from her but made sure they could both still spot one another. Nicole watched him nod at her before looking back at the entrance of the room; and in walked Miley. Right on que. She smirked in delight, a guy actually wanted to be a hero in the worst possible way and he was willing to go through get lengths to hurt her, to drive her towards himself; to make him out to be the hero.

"Stewart," Nicole laughed, edging her way to Miley who had already frozen in her spot at this time. The cafeteria fell silent, heads turned around just to gawk at them; everyone knew what was about to happen, "I still don't get why you always come back to me even though you get a punishment every time, do you - like it?" Nicole sneered towards Miley, soon enough they were both face to face. Nicole stood tall and proud compared to Mileys' whimpering body.

Miley shook her head, she wanted to run so badly but she had frozen; frozen out of fear of what she might do to her if she dared to move without her command.

"Then why the fuck do you keep coming here?!" Nicole screeched, grabbing a ball of Mileys' hair into her bony fingers, tightening her grip - pulling her closer to her. Her lips just inches away from Mileys' ear, "He's mine.." She whispered, pursing her lips together before she let loose of Mileys' hair and swung a punch instead; sending Miley flying to the ground. She could feel the impact drive into her lip; the throbbing of pain.

**xoxoxox**

Joe chuckled as he walked down the halls of the lockers, he watched as two girls were looking at him, one perched her back against the locker and the blonde stood tall ; waving at him; his signal to walk over. "Hey.." He smirked, leaning himself against the locker next to him. He could tell straight away that the girl with dark hair wasn't fazed by his presence. She didn't even care if he was there, she seemed to sigh quietly at herself and looking away from Joe.

"Joe, right?" A blonde hair girl giggled, peering at his bulging biceps, his dark messy hair. She licked her lips in delight.

"The one and only," Joe laughed fakely. He had no idea what he was doing right now, what made him come and talk to girls that he hadn't even seen around, "And you's are?"

The blonde girl smiled, "Haylie."

And the girl standing next to her, who had kept quiet through all this seemed to be less engaged as Joe was; but she was showing her uninterested unlike Joe. Haylie nudged her to talk, "Demi.." She mumbled not looking at him.

"Hi Demi," He smiled, he had admittedly taken an interest in her. Maybe it was because she didn't want to talk to him? She didn't even want to look at him and he strangely liked that. She acted a bit like Miley -

"Shit.." He cussed to himself, making both girls look at him surprised. He had pushed Miley to the back of his mind, he came down these halls to look for her but instead he got distracted. He needed to find her, and he knew who to ask exactly. In fact he knew where she would be, where she goes every lunch - no matter how many times she gets pushed around in this place she seems to just forget about it and start a new day; every single time.

Before Joe could even enter the cafeteria he could hear all the commotion and he knew exactly who and what it is. He edged closer to the open doors, all the students stood around them, stopped eating their food just to glare. He pushed through the crowd, getting ready to give that bitch a piece of his mind, to shout at his brother. Oh boy was he ready, but nothing prepared him for what he was about to endure. He watched it all unfold between his eyes.

"Get the fuck off her Nicole!" Nick raged, pulling Nicole off from Miley, "She doesn't deserve all the shit you've given her!"

Nicole stood still, her fists clenched. "And you give a fuck about her now?" Nicole smirked.

"I'm sick of it all, the way you treat her," He bent down, looking away from Nicole. Staring into Mileys' deep blue eyes he could see the relief, the pain, the confusion all muddled into one. He held out his hand for Miley; not sure if she would take it or not. Begging to her through his eyes to take it, to let him help her and to his surprise he felt her fingers grip onto his before he pulled her to her feet, "Just leave her the fuck alone Nicole... Actually, leave me the fuck alone too." He smirked, waving her off like she was his pet.

"You can not be serious Nick! I made you into who you were. You fucking owe me you little dick!" She roared, flinging her arms in the air dramatically.

"I don't owe you shit." Nick replied calmly before securing a good grip onto Mileys' hand before walking away with her. He walked into the school parking lot and to his surprise Miley didn't protest, she didn't exactly talk but she did carry on following.

**xoxoxox**

Joe hadn't moved, he was surprised - maybe even slightly jealous. Did that really just happen, Nick protecting Miley? But Nick's reputation is more important to him than Miley, isn't it... Unless - He looked over at Nicole, she had a small smirk onto her face; she didn't seem angry to the fact she just lost her sex toy nor to the fact he just made a fool out of her.

Straight away that answered his question.

Nick was playing a very dangerous game.

**xoxoxox**

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Miley asked, the car ride had been silent until she finally decided to speak up once they had stopped at the red light.

Nick sighed, his hard gaze still stuck onto the road as he replied, "I'm just sick of her thinking she's this big person that owns the school." Nick shook his head in disbelief that he had never done anything before now, even though now he's feels the need to before Joe gets a hold of her. "You never deserved her shit, you know?" He sighed, looking at her this time.

"Thanks.." Miley nodded, a small smile were evident on her face as she looked out the window. Does this mean he won't be a jerk anymore? She thought to herself before shaking off the thought.

The car ride was silent after that, Nick couldn't help but think about the reason to why she wore clothes that were far too big for her, you couldn't see the outline of the figure that she had been created with or the fact she never wore make-up. Which made her busted lip far more evident. All Miley could think about was the fact that Joe wasn't there this time, he wasn't there to save her from Nicole; and it honestly started to annoy her the fact that his jerky brother actually stepped in this time.

"We're here," Nick noted as he parked his car at the top of the hill. It overlooked the town, even though it was daylight Miley could see how beautiful it looked. "Great view, right?" Nick laughed, opening his door and stepping out. He ran round to Miley's door before opening it for her, "Come on." He spoke excitedly, extending his hand for her to take - and she did. He pulled her up from her seat and shut the car door of his mustang before breathing in the cool fresh air that blew into his face. "I love this place." He announced toward Miley, grinning ear to ear at her.

Miley giggled, "You can tell it makes you very happy." She replied, she watched as Nick walked to the edge of the hill before sitting down. She was clueless to whether she should go and join him or just stay put; standing next to him car. She soon decided against not trying to thank him for saving her from his own friend; with that she slowly walked over towards him before sitting down next to him, "It really looks like something, doesn't it?" Miley blurted out. Fixing her sight towards the horizon.

Nick looked over to her, her limps were plump and fluffy, her deep seas stared out towards the scenery, he smiled to himself, "Yeah, it's really something beautiful." He replied softly, before gazing back towards the town.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it was rushed, there's bound to be mistakes and it might not even make sense. But I'm putting it up anyways haha. thanks for those who reviewed, honestly meant a lot.

- mel


	13. Chapter 13

_Part thirteen_

**Miley.**

Was this really happening? This has got to be a dream, this can not be real. Nick is actually sitting in my room with me; the jerky brother not the protective one. This is definitely a strange ring of events.

"Look, the question is easier than you think," He spoke from across the other side of my bed, I never expected Nick to be - smart to say the least. Since the incident from a few days ago happened he's been around everyday for the past two days! "They're just trying to confuse us with all the shit they added into it that isn't even necessary." He pointed towards question six.

_'Why did Romeo and Juliet attract like they did?" _

It was a stupid question, I don't even get why they had to add the damn thing in there.

"Well come on then smart ass, whats the answer?"

Nick sighed towards me before sitting up and crossing his legs as he faced me, "Their families hated each other, right? So when 'kids' practically get told they aren't aloud to see one another again they go against that, and why? They do this because they become more curious to why they aren't aloud to spend time with that person."

I could feel my brows scrunch up in confusion a little, "They were attracted to each other though before that even started!" I protested back to him.

"Ahh, yeah attraction is key but it might not even turned into anything without their own families making them live without each other! Nobody can fall in love in 3 days!"

"3 days?" I groaned, "It's probably not even three days, and anyways for some people it's completely different."

"Name one?"

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"That's a fairy tale! You can't bring a fairy tale into this Mi."

Mi? Mi, Mi, Mi? Did he just call me Mi? He has a nickname for me, a fucking nickname and it sounded beautiful coming from that sexy mouth. Ugh.

"Well you wanted an example Nick, and I gave you one! Take it or -"

"Or what?" He smirked at me, raising both of his eyebrows.

"I honestly have no idea." I giggled to myself, oh my gosh. I sound like a fucking idiot talking to this guy, I giggled at the stupidest things, spoke way out of term, he just makes me feel so comfortable. I can honestly say I thought I'd never say I was comfortable around Nick, nevermind actually spending the past few days with him. This was a weird turn of events..

He shoved me a little, not hard but pretty gentle; and I still managed to go flying off the bed.

"You ass!" I cursed, feeling myself hit the floor. I moved my hands around to try and steady myself as I got up, that's until I felt his strong hands pick me up and place me back onto the bed.

**Normal POV**

"My bad." Nick grinned at Miley before sitting down next to her. They sat for a few minutes in silence, Nick contemplating whether she was thinking about his brother. He didn't want that, every time he thought about Miley and Joe he could feel his face burn red; red in anger, "Did you ever think we would become, friends?" Nick asked out of the blue, he kept his face looking towards the ground, elbows leaning against his knee.

Miley sighed deeply, would she tell him the truth? "No not ever, I had no idea we would ever get to this point in life. Ever."

"Easy on the ever's Mi." Nick chuckled sadly, he couldn't help himself but to like her. He actually felt more drawn to her than Joe ever could.

"Sorry." Miley blushed, looking away sheepishly.

"Well I hope we stay friends, maybe become more." He looked at her this time, his mocha eyes gleamed at her with hope causing Miley to blush a deeper red.

"Maybe." She smiled weakly.

_**thatshouldbeme**_

"Miley, wait up!" A deep husky voice ordered behind her, she knew exactly who it was by the first word. The way he spoke her name gave her shivers down her spine.

Miley turned around to face him, his curls bounced on the top of his head as he made his way over towards her. "Hey you." She smiled.

"We've got English first, so I thought I'd walk with you." Nick smiled.

"Why not," Miley looked away from Nicks mocha eyes just to see another pair of dark eyes staring at her in pure jealousy. She was so used to people whispering and judging her that she started to push it all out, blink them away and only set sight on the ones she needed most. Even if that was only a handful of people. She knew straight away that everybody had their eyes on her and Nick. They wouldn't of been able to guess that they were actually friends now, yet only last week he wouldn't dare speak to her for his reputation. Even Nicole didn't bother her so much. "Joe.." Miley whispered to herself, she thought that only she would be able to hear herself say it but she didn't know that the delicate ears of the guy walking with her heard her whisper his name too.

"Go talk to him." Nick grumbled, he didn't want this coming to a 'you can't go see this person or that person and you can't talk to them either' that would spoil _everything _he had planned.

"Really?" Miley didn't wait for a reply before she dashed over to see Joe, still fully aware of the eyes that pricked into her delicate skin, "Hey Joe.." Miley spoke softly when she reached him.

"What do you want?" He needed to be mad, but he couldn't feel the need to be. He shouldn't be bothered about the fact she was talking to his family! It's his family after all.

"I just haven't seen you around as much lately." Miley mumbled, looking down towards her converse. She didn't know whether Joe was mad or just in a rush..

"Been busy," He slammed his locker shut before walking away into the crowded corridor.

It started again, Miley could feel her walls crumble again, all those voices she heard in the corridors returned; taunting her worse then before, the laughs of students as he walked away like she was just some shit. She was back in her shell, she didn't even know why she thought she could come out of it so quick, maybe it was the fact Nick made her feel more welcome than anybody else, he showed her cared now and Joe made her feel protected by anything and anyone. Without him she was back to her against them all.

Nick had seen it all, he watched her shattered. It was hardly noticeable at first to others but he knew that, that had just pushed her right back at the start.

"Mi?" Nick spoke softly, reaching out for her hand.

She shrugged his hand away sharply, "Just leave me alone!" She spoke bitterly before walking away; her body slumped over slightly as she left.

"Fucking Joe.." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Thanks for those we reviewed in the past few chapters, means a lot:** Lola, Nicoleademoss, Simar, Cherryblossoms, MelodiesWhenYourHeartBeats.** Much appreciated guys, seriously. 3


	14. Chapter 14

_Part fourteen_

Miley stared around at the four walls. She didn't plan to go back into school yet, she felt as though she had lost Joe and without him she wasn't capable to defend for herself. She started to rely on him; something she shouldn't of even thought about doing let alone actually putting it into action. Now look where she is, lost and alone. She knows she needs to get over this, just go back to how it was without Joe and Nick around. Nick had actually been calling her all night and all morning; it got more frequent when she didn't arrive into school early in the morning like she would normally.

That's when she heard it, a light tap against her bedroom door. She knew it wasn't her mother and that nobody else lived with them.

"Miley?" A husky voice whispered, he broke the tense air that Miley had began to form around her, "It's Joe, can I come in?" He asked, he didn't wait for an answer before he stepped inside her room. Seeing her pained expression when she caught a glimpse of him made him automatically feel bad. He knew he was the reason she was back into her shell: possibly worse than before.

"What are you doing here?" Miley whispered, her throat wheezed as she talked.

"I got worried when you didn't show up at school." He walked over, sitting down beside her on the bed, "Why weren't you in?"

Miley shrugged in response.

"Miles, I'm sorry that I got mad yesterday," He started, "I had hardly seen you because my brother decided he wanted to actually get to know you and it felt like you just kind of threw me to the side."

"Joe, I would never do that.."

Joe sighed, bringing Miley into a hug, "I know that now, it just took me a while to realise. I'm sorry for meking you feel like this." He spoke to her quietly, whispering down into her ear.

"How did you get in?" She wondered, slipping herself onto his lap and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"I knocked, but then I noticed the door was open. So I started to call out for your mom and I got no response so I came up, it's classed as breaking and entering though." They both laughed lightly, "The things I'd do for you Miley."

"I know.."

"Am I forgiven?" Joe asked, moving Miley's hair from her face. He earned a nod from her before she snuggled into her chest, "Are you going to go back into school today?"

"Can we just lay here for now?" Miley asked softly.

"Of course Miles." He kissed the top of her head before hugging into her.

**thatshouldbeme**

"Joe fucked it up!" Nicole hissed, "So stop blaming me for everything that's starting to go wrong in your 'perfect' fucking plan!"

"Our plan! It was mainly yours Nicole!" Nick spoke sharply.

They were standing in his living room, Nick had been waiting for Miley to arrive into school all day; hanging around her locker mainly and when she didn't show up at all and when Joe never went back to his classes at 11am. He knew they were together.

"Face it Nick, Joe's got a way better chance than you. He's miles ahead! I mean just by him being mad at Miley made her shrivel up into a shell like a fucking slug!" Nicole spat.

"Nicole, it's not a fucking game!"

"But you're making it out as one, you had to come to me to help you talk to her! A girl you couldn't even stick up for because of your so-called reputation. That just shows you're playing her just as much as Joe!"

Nick stopped, his brows scrunched together in confusion, "Joe's not playing her?" Nick protested. He knew what Joe was like, Joe would never do that to someone they cared around, especially not Miley. Nick knew about Joe's bullying and he would never let Miley go back to that again.

"Of course he is!" Nicole smirked, "Why else would he feel the need to protect such a cow?"

"He cares about her Nicole, he's not pretending."

Nicole laughed bitterly, "You mean like you're not?"

"Nicole," He huffed, "Just fucking go."

Nicole raised her perfectly fined eyebrows before shrugging, "Okay babe." She spoke sharply, she grabbed her bag before walking over to Nick. She placed her plump red lips onto his before pulling away smirking towards him, "Bye baby."

Nick ruffled his hands through his hair in frustration, maybe he wasn't going to get anywhere with Miley; she's still the same girl everybody stared at, whispered about, judged, the same girl he never tried to fight for unless it was now; now that he's playing her like she's his own personal ragdoll. He knew if he backed out now from this that Nicole would bring him down when right now she's the only one keeping his reputation at a high: even when he's hanging around with Miley. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of frustration he never noticed someone walk into his house.

"What was that about?" Someone chuckled behind him, automatically making Nick swing round on the spot.

"Nicole," Nick muttered, "Being a total cow as per fucking usual.." He watched Joe step into the kitchen, that's when he saw her; she was standing behind Joe this whole time of his conversation with his brother which only included a few sentences, "Miley.." He whispered to himself, he watched her every move. From hiding behind Joe to not looking at his gaze that was set upon her at all.

"Want something to drink?" Joe asked, looking towards Miley as he opened the fridge.

"If you wouldn't mind," Miley called out, she was still standing in the wooden doorway of the sitting room; her body hadn't moved a muscle as she stared right back into his eyes.

"We have many options; coke, diet coke, water, OJ, apple juice -"

"Apple juice please."

"I'll make us something Miles." Joe shouted back, the swinging of the cupboards being opened echoed throughout the whole house.

"What are you doing here?" Nick whispered, stepping closer to her.

Miley stared at him for a few seconds, "Joe invited me for dinner."

"But I thought you guys weren't talking?" His voice was filled with confusion.

"We weren't," Miley started, "But we are now."

"What about our friendship?" Nick asked, hope was evident in his chocolate eyes; almost pleading with her beauties.

"What friendship?" Miley spat, "I could never trust you, I don't even know why I bothered spending time with a guy who never protected me due to his fucking reputation."

"Where's all this coming from?" He spoke sadly, he took his gaze away from her; feeling the guilt kick in.

"I had time to think whilst I cried myself to sleep," Miley hissed, "I finally came to conclusion."

"Conclusion about what?"

"If I wanted to be friends with a guy who watched me get beat up by his pimp," Miley paused, she was being a bitch and she knew it. But she had to start standing up for herself; against all of the people that threw her back down, she was going to start now: not giving in this time when temptation to break kicked in. This was either going to turn very messy or she was finally going to be happy about going into high school, to not have to worry about her selfesteem. She was going to bring them all down; some more than others and she was starting with Nick. No matter how much her heart cried out for him; she needed to set things straight, let him hear her for once to make sure he won't bring her down again. "I don't want to be assosicated with you." She concluded.

"What?" Nick chocked out in disbelief.

"Not until you prove it to me."

"Prove what?" He stepped closer again, his gaze back on her; drilling into her eyes.

"That I mean something to you Nick, because right now - now it feels like this is some sort of bet, I mean why would you automatically change your views about me and sacrifice your reputation for me; Miley." Her heart poured out into every word.

"My reputation doesn't matter to me, you matter to me. You're worth so much more than that," He begged her almost, every word he spoke was true, "Yes, we may not know eachother as well as you know my brother and yes it looks suspicious that I'm randomly trying to be your friend but I really do care. And I will prove it, I'll prove that I want to get to know you, please?"

**Nick's POV**

"I'm sorry Nick.." I watched as she turned around and walked away; every step she took felt like she was walking out of my life. I don't get why I feel so broken up about it, why my heart beats so fast.

I needed it, I really needed something to calm me down. I needed to forget this stupid ass feeling, something I've never really felt before off anyone. Miley made me feel.. loved. As soon as she had gone I quickly sprinted out the room and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I rummaged through every single draw until I found what I need. Something I've been so dependent on since I was 14. I opened the newly bought bottle before swigging down as much as my throat could take at that moment, the burning sensation became stronger which every chug. I needed this, every single day since my 14th birthday has been a bad day. It was their anniversary tomorrow; their 20th wedding anniversary. They're not here to celebrate it and that's all because of me.

I looked down at the bottle; I only had a quarter of it left; if I was lucky. I'll pass out soon; I know I will. It happens at least once a week.

Joe didn't know I blamed myself for our parents death; he never talked about. But if he knew what I was doing behind these closed doors every night he'd kick the utter shit out of me.

I can feel myself slowing passing out, my eye lids were about to close as I rolled the empty bottle onto the floor and laying down. I'm as pathetic as anybody could get; I'm a pathetic guy who only cares about his reputation and gets drunk every night on his own; a guy who feels himself falling in love with the 'school loser.'

Yes, I said it; and to believe I laughed at the fact Romeo and Juliet fell in love in three whole days. Whereas I did in eight. Isn't much difference.

Miley Ray you have me more than you think you do.

A/N: This might not be great, but probably greatly confusing. Thanks to: **lifesaclimb11, Lola, Simar & guestNILEY. **Means a lot guys, seriously. But I can honestly say I bet you guys weren't expecting Nicks' alcohol problem! Haha.

Can I ask you guys a favour; could you check out someones' story for me. You'll enjoy it! She's a great writer! Her story idea's are the bomb too, she started a new story: Life In A Box. It's great! SO go check it out please? And be nice and be honest; she prefers that. She's called 'sexynileystories' It would mean the world to me; she's a good friend :) Thanks, love yous! -Mel


	15. Chapter 15

_Part fifteen._

"Nick come on!" Joe's voice said it all as he grew impatient from knocking too long, "You'll miss seeing Miley." Joe smirked, counting to three in his head. One, two..

"Fine!" Nick screeched, getting up and throwing on some clothes before walking out of the room.

"Wooaah," Joe stopped him by his hand, "Have you been drinking?" He asked, observing his brother.

"No." Nick spat, running into the bathroom.

"I can smell it on your breath you fucknutt, there's no need to lie! How much did you have? Better yet where the hell did you get it from? You're underage." Joe walked after him, standing outside the bathroom door.

"Underage?" Nick chuckled, "When did you start caring if I drink?" He pulled out his toothbrush, plying on the toothpaste and started to brush his teeth to try and get the smell away.

"Wuuh, Nick. Don't fucking bite my head off for caring." Joe spat, before turning on his heel and walking away.

**thatshouldbeme**

"Yoo Miley!" Joe shouted from across the cafeteria, waving his arm around in the air. Miley caught his glance before making her way over towards him a small smile stuck on her face. Joe had gotten a table near the back of the cafeteria which means she would have to walk past Nick, she didn't care so much that Nicole was there; she just dreaded walking past him.

"Aww, look Nick. You're little girlfriends walking this way." Nicole spat, standing up from her seat beside Nick, "Lets ask her to sit with us." She smirked, making sure she was standing in the way of Miley as she walked nearer.

"Don't Nicole." Nick muttered, stabbing his chicken as he looked towards his food.

"Don't what Nick?" She smiled sweetly.

"I said fucking don't Nicole." Nick groaned again, picking up his water bottle; drinking half of it with one large gulp.

Nicole eyed him up suspiciously, "Tough look Nick." She smirked, she placed her foot out as Miley passed; sending the fragile girl flying through the air. A small yelp echoed throughout the area as everybody turned silent to look. "Aww look, she fell again. How silly." Nicole giggled, kneeling down next to Miley, "Need some help there?"

Miley shook her head vigorously, pulling herself together. This is it, she had to do it. Now or never, she needed to stick up for herself; she had been through too much to let it get worse. She needed to feel safe for once and the only way to do that was to stick up for herself. "No." She spoke quietly.

Nick eyed them both carefully, he grabbed his water bottle again taking a smaller swig this time as he stayed seated.

"What did you say to me?" Nicole spat, she was more than shocked.

"I said no!" Miley finally croaked out, finding her voice. She was starting to get angry, angry at all the stares, the whispers, the beatings. This time is going to be different.

Nicole giggled as she looked down at Miley, "Looks like someones found their voice. Finally."

"Yeah, I have actually and it's time you stop pushing me around." Miley spat, picking herself up from the floor. A loud eruption of 'ooohs' escaped through the crowd of teenagers.

Nicole's eyes grew wide in shock but she regained herself back into a smirk as she pushed Miley back down, "I never said you could get up whore."

Nick knew what was about to come, he took one last swig of his water before looking up at both of the girls; deciding which side he needed to take. It all went down to Miley and as he looked at her he noticed that he baggy clothes had rode up when Nicole had pushed her back down on the cold ground. Nick looked closer at them to notice what was staring right back at him; a huge welt of thick scars were scarred around her stomach: Nick's face changed from being blank to complete and utter shock. He had to stop this; he had to fight for Miley: always.

"Whore?" Miley cried out in shock.

"Don't think I didn't notice you spending time with my guy. MY fucking guy Miley!" Nicole spat, punching Miley square in the face.

"Get the fuck off her Nicole!" Nick roared, pushing Nicole off Miley. He held out his hand for Miley to grab, waiting for her to accept his offer to take her away right now, away from all this. She gladly accepted, putting her hand in his and picking herself up from the floor. "This is it Nicole, that's the final straw. We're done, we're fucking done!" He spat before walking out with Miley.

**thatshouldbeme**

"I'm sorry." Miley spoke up eventually as they sat in the cafe together. It was a silent car ride here and they had already been sitting in silence for a few minutes already.

Nick looked at her confused, "For what?" He asked, running his hands through his thick hair.

"For not trusting you, I mean, you stood up to Nicole for me. I should have trusted you to start with." Miley smiled, she looked at his hands for a few seconds before lacing their fingers together.

He looked at her, then looked down towards their entwined fingers. The guilt shook through his as he kept encountering his ordeal with Nicole, the bet they made. Things with Miley weren't supposed to end like this, he wasn't supposed to fall for her to the extent to where she was the only girl he thought about, the only girl who memorized him by just her voice or the fact that he was risking to lose everything from his reputation to his straight forward thinking. She drove him crazy, he had never felt like this before and he didn't want to scare her by jumping in a telling her straight away; especially with Nicole out to kick him down.

"You had reason to Mi, I get it." He smiled sadly, rubbing his thumb on her hand.

"I was too quick to judge, I hate those types of people and yet I ended off like them," Miley sighed, "I judged you far too quickly and I'm sorry."

"I would of judged me too, I was an ass." They both laughed, "But I wouldn't change anything to share this moment with you all over again." He spoke in a whisper, their faces grew closer.

"Nick?" Miley whispered, her breath tickled his cheek.

"Mhmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Nick smirked, caressing her soft face.

"Can I kiss you?" She spoke so quietly that Nick didn't know if what he heard was true but before he could answer Miley had pulled him into a warm passionate kiss, pulling him closer to her as he deepened it. He could feel himself and Miley both smile through their first kiss to one another, to say the least; he should of never cared about his reputation in the first place otherwise he would of called her his sooner than this.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm sooooo sorry this is short but I just felt the need to update and so I did. It's Niley fluff and they're practically together, kind of. **

**Oh and before I could forget, check out my new story: 'Beyond The Sun' I've already written a few chapters so tell me if you like it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE? LOVE YOU GUYS. X**


	16. Chapter 16

_Part sixteen._

"Miley come on!" Nick beeped his horn for the seventh time in the past ten minutes, no matter how impatient he was growing to go to school; he grew more impatient to see Miley, to see her smile, the way she spoke his name. Just to feel those shivers he felt whenever she was close to him.

"Hang on!" Miley shot back from inside the house.

"I'm going to go and leave you in the next thirty seconds.." Nick chuckled, beeping his horn once more.

"I'm here, jesus." Miley flew out the house, closing the door quickly behind her.

Nick looked up, she looked completely different to what she normally did, she still looked beautiful. She had her hair down for once; her natural waves hanging down her back, she had the slightest bit of make-up on that made her oceans pop even more and she even ditched the baggy clothes, "Is this all for me?" Nick teased, checking her out as she climbed in. She wore her dark skinny jeans, her converse and tight fitting peplum top. Nick couldn't even take his swirls off her.

"Could be," Miley joked back, leaning into kiss him; he put his hands around the back of her head and pulled her in softly, making their soft lips touch. Right now they both didn't care if anybody saw, as long as they had each other, "We're going to be late." Miley interrupted as she pulled away.

"If you didn't take so long to look so damn beautiful we would be early, just how you like it." He chuckled, putting his car into gear.

Once they pulled up inside the car park Miley felt the need to be cautious, she didn't know if she would bring down his reputation, something he cared most about, "Do you think walking into school with me is even a good idea?" Miley whispered, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I want to be with you Miley, I don't care anymore about my reputation." He smiled towards her before getting out of the car and running to her side to open the door. It's like he had answered her biggest question as she gladly stood up and intertwined their fingers together.

"Nobodies going to like this..." Miley whispered as they approached the front doors, the fear and anxiousness were clear in her voice.

Nick picked up on it as he watched her take a deep breath, "Miley, chill. Don't let them bring you down," He whispered back, kissing her cheek, "You ready?" He asked, opening the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Miley spoke, gripping his hand tighter.

Nick pushed opened the doors, ready for the drama to begin. He watched as every single person watched him and Miley walk down the corridor; hand in hand. Before he could even blink the whispers started between students, the gasping followed and the confusion.

"Have you got a problem?" Nick scolded, eyeing everyone up as they walked towards Mileys' locker. He watched as the population of the school shook their heads, "Good." Nick hissed.

**thatshouldbeme**

Joe looked over towards his brother and his closest friend, a big grin broke onto his flawless face as he watched them coo over each other as they got their lunch. He knew Nick would come around at some point, but he expected him to be faster. Maybe it was wishful thinking, he was just glad Nick actually done something about his feelings instead of leaving them locked away.

"Over here!" Joe called out, waving his arm around. It was his daily routine in school to call Miley over but this time Nick followed; he occasionally shot people daggers if they looked at him and Miley wrong. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her anymore, "Well well, look who came to join us." Joe smirked, sinking his teeth into his sandwich. Miley laughed as she sat down opposite Joe.

"Well if my girls here then so am I." Nick smiled, sitting down.

"Your girl?" Miley smiled, she felt the ping of excitement strum her heart.

Nick chuckled, grabbing onto her hand, "Only if you're willing to be?" Hope filled his soft voice, he needed her just as much as she needed him. He watched as she blushed a deep crimson before nodding her head excitedly.

"Of course Nicholas." She clasped her hands around his face as she brung him into a soft kiss, she felt his goofy smile hit her lips as they moved in sync. Her heart fluttered as she felt him kiss back, she didn't know if it was just her that felt her being his was the right thing, that they were supposed to be together.

"Seriously, stop with the mushy crap." Joe joked, breaking them apart.

"Sorry.." Miley and Nick both apologised in unison.

Joe looked at Miley for a few seconds, "What happened with the clothes and the makeup?" Joe asked, pointing towards her outfit. He was curious to figure out why she changed her looks as soon as Nick was in the picture.

"I wanted to feel better in myself, I don't plan on letting Nicole getting to me anymore. I used to dress like this before I moved.." Miley spoke, "Nick gave me the strength to do something about myself." Miley nodded towards them but for more her benefit.

"Why did you move?" Nick asked, pulling out his water bottle from his bag.

"My mum felt the need to move.." She half lied, forcing out a fake smile. She didn't want to talk about it, not right now anyways. She wasn't ready for them to know her past, especially Nick.

Joe nodded, he could see her growing uncomfortable about the topic and he knew she wanted to drop it as soon as the words left her mouth, "How many bottles do have?" He asked Nick.

"I have another one in my bag, why?" Nick asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Joe grinned, "That's great, I needed a drink." He grabbed the water bottle that was on the table.

"No!" Nick snapped, trying to reach the bottle before Joe. He watched as Joe and Miley looked at him confused but there was nothing he could do as Joe gripped onto the bottle tighter.

"It's only water Nick.." Joe shot him a look before screwing the lid open, "Thanks.." He chuckled, taking a large gulp. His face screwed in disgust, as it went down his throat.

"Joe.." Nick whispered softly, "Don't."

"I need to talk to you Nick, now." Joe grumbled, grabbing ahold of Nicks arm before dragging him out into the empty corridor.

"I can explain Joe!" Nick cried out as soon as the door was closed.

"How can you possibly explain the fact that you're drinking alcohol? You swapped water with vodka! What the hell man?" He snapped, his face was screwed up in anger as he gripped tight ahold of the bottle.

Nick sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Please don't tell Miley." He mumbled, his chocolate orbs looking everywhere else but Joe's eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" Joe hissed, "Your girlfriend deserves to know, Miley deserves to know more than anybody else why her sorry ass boyfriend has a drinking problem. Heck I deserve to know just as much!"

"I don't have a drinking problem Joe!" Nick shot back.

Joe chuckled coldly, "Seriously? After drinking vodka in school for god knows how long and the fact you've stunk like alcohol these past few times I go to wake you up?" Joe shook his head in disbelief, "Don't stand there and tell me you don't have a drinking problem because I know the truth." He chucked the bottle into the dark blue bin before walking back towards the doors to the cafeteria, "Get your act together, me and you both know that you need her more than life itself, so you can't lose her." He turned around and walked inside the cafeteria.

* * *

**Authors Note; Hey guys! 'That Should Be Me' is coming to a close, I'm trying to find the heart to write it but it's getting difficult, a lot of things will start to unravel through the remaining chapters. About 3-5 chapters will be left until this story is completely finished but I'm going to make them long at least try to. So bear with me? I've already got a new series out called 'Beyond The Sun' and it's getting amazing feedback but I'm thinking about bringing in another story after this one has ended. **

**Sorry about any errors and I'll update this story as soon as I can/have written the chapters hehe. Thanks to those who reviewed, means a lot guys (:**

**xoxox**


End file.
